Gomi-Man
Gomi-Man (ゴミマン Gomiman) is an evil garbage Kaiju, controlled by Dr. Cube and used in roleplay by Ty-Dawg. Origin Gomi-Man is a living trash heap, created by cube to both win the support of the public (somehow) and replace a powerful dead Kaiju. Personality Gomi-Man has a sinister personality, and enjoys destroying buildings and spewing his toxic waste on enemies, despite this, he is not very bright and can be easily tricked or manipulated by other monsters. Because of this and his general repulsive nature, most members of Cubes Posse shun him. This has lead him to wonder where his true loyalties lie... History Debut: Kaiju Destruction Cubed Gomi-Man first appeared in Louisiana, alongside The Grudyin and Hell Monkey, who were sent to lure out the GDF and gets their abilities. Soon, the three rookie Jaegers arrived and Gomi-Man faced off against Redflag Horowitz. Gomi-Man attempted to drag him down with his tendrl but failed, and was blasted with his wave laser, and did not get the chance to retaliate as several pieces of him were destroyed. He eventually escaped the battle by turning humna sized. The Tragedy of Gomi-Man Gomi-Man was being forced to spew out toxic waste by Dr. Cube, and was verbally abused by him, afterwards he was dismissed by him and left the lab, going to Starbucks and trying to make a trash friend. Eventually he returned to the lab after failing to find friends with a sidewalk sign and was forced to be a test subject for Doctor Cube. The Tragedy of Gomi-Man 2 Dr. Cube attempted to use Gomi-Man to create a toxic gas, but changed his plans to destroying an ice cream stand that didn't have Goat Liver ice cream. Dem Garbage Bois Gomi-Man was sent by Dr. cube to the dumps to make parts for his replacement, but was soon found by Garbage Monster, Mudaana, and Hakais. He explained his predicament to him, and they said he could leave Cube and join them, which he did. Operation: Litterbug Gomi-Man reappeared later on when Garbage Monster got two brand new mechas for Mudanna and Hakais---Crazygon and Builgamo. Garbage Monster then announced his new plan, Operation: Litterbug, which was to literally trash all of Sapporo. Gomi-Man was excited for the next strategy, hopping and clapping. When their attack came, Gomi-Man stepped on some buildings and then emitted Toxic Waste down on a restaurant known as Burger Donald. Then however, a loud roar could be heard----Nauntis had come. Gomi-Man, being brave, then ran into fight Nauntis, such as whipping his tendril against him and biting on him with his trap-jaw. However, Nauntis was pretty strong and then blasted his Atomic Beam at him, doing some damage against him. As Nauntis picked up Gomi-Man and fought him some more, Builgamo then rolled in, rotating to knock him off balance. Nauntis still retained his balance, but was still pushed back, slightly annoyed, he smacks Builgamo with his tail, sending him (as well as Mudaana) flying back, sending Builgamo against a building. Crazygon then flew up and as Gomi-Man was getting burnt by Nantis, Crazygon then carefully lifted him up with his pincer claw, taking him away with him to safety. Aaaaand then Gomora came. Builgamo then rotated around and then regrouped with Gomi-Man. Builgamo then fired an Energy Ray against Nauntis and then sweeped it towards Gomora, to which Gomora used his arm to block the beam, hurting him still however. Nauntis then blasted his atomic beam against Builgamo in the face, this time sending Builgamo down to the ground, taking him down and knocking Mudaana out unconscious, defeating them. Soon Crazygon and Hakais was defeated soon too. So then it was just Garbage Monster and Gomi-Man left. Gomora then roared a challenge to both Garbage Monster and Gomi-Man and then Garbage Monster spit his Debris Spit at Gomora; followed up by Garbage Monster then running up and kicking at Gomora. Garbage Monster also noticed that Gomi-Man was missing his jaw and then picked it back up, putting it back onto Gomi-Man. Gomora then slammed Garbage Monster down to the ground with his fists. Garbage Monster then glared at Nauntis and slapped him across, to which Nauntis then slammed his own tail against Garbage Monster, hitting him hard and sending flying against several buildings, making a dirt explosion. Gomora then threw Gomi-Man at Garbage Monster, to which Garbage Monster then caught Gomi-Man safely but had the wind knocked out of him. Garbage Monster then got back up and roared, then ordering Gomi-Man and the rest of his gang to retreat, which they did so. Garbage Monster then flew off, flying aways, with Gomi-Man following along. Abilities * Toxic Waste: Gomi-Man has the ability to spew dangerous toxic waste at his enemies from his mouth * Prehensile Tendril: One of Gomi-Mans arms has a tendril instead of an arm, which he can use to whip his foes around and grab them with. * Extreme Durability: '''Due to his nature as a trash monster, he is capable of surviving many serious injuries, however he can not operate without his head. * '''Size Changing: Like most members of cubes Posse, Gomi-Man has the ability to change between human size and Kaiju. * Beartrap Jaws: Though not used much, Gomi-Man has a breatrap-like mouth that he can use to bite down or chomp onto his opponents. He prefers his other weapons usually however. Trivia *Gomi-Man is the unofficial second-in-command of Garbage Monster's group. Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Low Intelligence Category:Mutants Category:Kaiju Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Characters (Ty-Dawg) Category:Bestial Kaiju Category:Kaiju Shifter